


Pierce my heart

by deanvspanties



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Season/Series 09, nipples!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanvspanties/pseuds/deanvspanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is recovering from getting his nipples pierced for the first time. Cas finds out and takes advantage!</p><p>Original prompt: <br/>whiskeywit (tumblr): Dean + new nipple piercings + Cas finding out about them :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierce my heart

Dean walked into the bunker, trying to ignore the scratchiness against his sensitive nipples. He’d just had them pierced a week ago and they were still kind of tender. Why did he do it? Dean hadn’t been sure at the time. All he knew is that he’d been angry at himself for putting Sam in danger again and not being able to do anything about it. He wanted to be a little fucking dramatic for once. It’s not like anyone needed to find out. He wasn’t taking his shirt off for anyone any time soon. He hadn’t been in the mood for any sort of sex for a while now.

He sighed, sitting down in the library and watching the clock tick by.

Cas was always off spying on angels and demons alike. It was nice having the angel be able to stay in the bunker now, but it would have been nicer if the dude just stuck around for a few days. Dean was getting tired of doing solo hunts and trying to find Sam. He just wished they’d be more effective together.

Cas could look places Dean couldn’t, what with being able to be invisible and all so it was only logical that Cas would do these things on his own.

The hunter almost jumped out of his skin when Cas appeared directly in front of him.

“Jesus fucking  _Christ_ , Cas you’re gonna give me a heart attack one of these days!” He pressed his hand against his chest and winced as it came in contact with a nipple, like he could feel every fiber drag against it and he gasped. Cas looked at him worriedly.

“Are you alright Dean? I didn’t really give you a heart attack. I know I didn’t.” The angel’s brow furrowed and Dean felt his face light on fire as Cas’s hand came in contact with his chest, fingers searching for the problem. Dean all but screamed when Cas’s hand came in contact with his pierced nipple, rubbing it way too hard before yanking his hand back in alarm. “Dean? What is this?” Cas knelt before him and Dean couldn’t stop him in time before Cas yanked up his shirt. Cas’s mouth dropped as he laid eyes on Dean’s pierced and probably red flesh.

“There are rings pierced through your nipples! When did this happen?” Dean bit his lip, yanking his shirt down and avoiding the angel’s eyes.

“A-A week ago.” Castiel swallowed, eyes falling to Dean’s now covered chest before looking back up.

“Why would you do that?”

“I-I dunno. I felt like it.”

“They are causing you pain. They’re red and they look very irritated.”

“It’s just ‘cause I’ve been wearing this shirt all day. It’s not that bad. It’ll stop being so sensitive in a few weeks.” Cas studied Dean’s face carefully before speaking again, his eyes going dark and Dean swore he could see his eyes dilate just a bit.

“Wouldn’t it be better to keep it off then??” Dean bit his lip, feeling his face heat up but nodded, gently pulling his shirt up and over his head, careful so he wouldn’t touch the already sensitive nubs. Castiel’s eyes were instantly drawn to the pierced skin and Dean felt very exposed with the way he was looking—Mouth open and eyes dark.

“D-Does it look ugly?” Dean asked, not entirely sure what it might look like. He’d never thought about doing this before and it had been a purely impulse decision at the time.

Cas’s answer had his head swimming.

“It looks beautiful…” Dean felt his face get impossibly hotter and he tried to cover his chest but Cas kept his arms at his sides, keeping Dean exposed for his viewing. “I have no idea why humans feel the need to pierce their skin but the attractiveness is not lost on me… It’s very…” Cas trailed off, for once at a loss for words as he admired Dean’s chest.

“C-Cas come on man.” Dean laughed nervously, trying to move his arms but couldn’t. Cas was looking into his eyes now, the hunger in his gaze unmistakable. “Cas…”

“They must be so sensitive…” Castiel kept looking at him, even as his finger reached out to stroke the gold metal of the ring and Dean could almost feel the fucking  _vibration_ of the contact it was so sensitive. He bit his lip, this time the sensation creating more than just pain and as Cas’s finger got bolder, gently caressing the swollen nub, he was left breathless. “It must hurt so badly at even the slightest pressure.” Cas leaned in, pressing between Dean’s legs and then he fucking  _licked_ Dean’s right nipple, the ring catching slightly on his tongue and making the hunter cry out. “Yes, very sensitive indeed.” Cas shifted and Dean saw it. There was a very noticeable tent in the angel’s slacks now. Cas was turned on. He was totally getting off on this.

“Wh-What the  _fuck,_ Cas?!” Dean tried so hard to shove down the arousal rising up in him, but it had been so long since he’d been intimate with anybody and apparently it didn’t matter if it was a  _dude_ licking his nipple right now—It was turning him  _on._

“Seeing you like this, Dean… It’s very enjoyable for me… I don’t know why. I just want to cause you more sensation. I want to hear those sounds escape your mouth over and over.” Cas licked his left nipple this time, gently swiping it to cause minimal pain. The angel moaned and the vibrations were too much. Dean gripped the chair and cried out. This urged Cas on and he licked it more and more.

“S-Stop! You’re gonna get it infected…”

“I’m an angel, Dean. I don’t infect.” True… Very true. He gasped as Cas sucked ever so gently on the right one, letting it pop out of his mouth and letting the cold air hit the wet skin. The skin was bright red now, shiny and swollen and Cas’s eyes were glazed over in lust. “So gorgeous… Your reactions are so intriguing. It seems to be having an arousing effect on me…” The angel mused. “Your nipples are so red and perky… It’s very cute.”

“It’s weird… We’re dudes, Cas… You’re an  _angel_.”

“Down here, you don’t seem to be complaining.” Cas’s hand was on his junk now, squeezing the hardness already forming there and Dean couldn’t help but buck up into that strong hand.

“I-It’s just been a long time since I got laid… Anything is gonna set me off.” He explained, blushing. Cas smirked.

“Then what is stopping you from enjoying this?”

“Cas…” Cas got up, straddling Dean in the chair and leaning in to whisper against his lips.

“Dean we both want this… I’m so hot right now and it’s because of you. I’m having a very hard time controlling myself.” Cas pressed forward, claiming Dean’s lips, keeping the Winchester’s hands pinned to the sides of the chair. Dean groaned, feeling Cas’s tongue press into his mouth and turn his world upside down. For a recent virgin, Cas sure did know how to fucking  _kiss_. Dean broke away, panting against Cas’s mouth.

“I-I’m not gay.” Dean insisted. Cas smirked.

“You’re not.” Cas kissed him again, licking Dean’s tongue sinfully with his own. Dean moaned, feeling Cas grind down on him, creating some much appreciated friction in places Dean needed it most. Dean pulled his arms free, yanking Cas’s head back by the hair.

“Nobody’s gonna find out about this.”

“Never.” Cas leaned forward, sucking on the hunter’s neck, licking and biting like he’d just found a buffet after fasting for days. Dean tangled his fingers in the back of Cas’s dark hair. The angel groaned deep in his throat, the sound making Dean impossibly harder.

A clanking of belts, unzipping and a relief from the pressure of tight jeans and Dean fell back into the chair as Cas pulled their dicks out. Dean bit his lip, the feel of Cas’s cool hand on his hard cock was insane. It felt so good and his eyes fluttered shut at the sensation.

“I’ve never been with a man, Dean.”

“Me neither.” Cas paused, his voice a bit uncertain.

“Do you want… Do you want to copulate?” Dean chuckled in his throat, reaching down to grab Cas’s dick in his hand tightly. It wasn’t unlike his, maybe a little bigger but not too much. He rubbed it experimentally, remembering that they were both guys and it was simple enough to guess at how Cas might like it. It was hot in his hand, the skin like velvet and already there was precome at the tip. He swiped it with his thumb, spreading it around and making Cas moan. He felt himself twitch in Cas’s hand and he thrust up a bit.

“Let’s just keep it simple, for now… Just like this, okay?” He stroked Cas’s cock firmly, slowly up and down and felt his mouth open as Cas did the same. “Just like that, yeah…” Dean breathed hard. Cas’s eyes closed and he groaned low, purring like a fucking diesel before he captured Dean’s lips again, sucking on his bottom one and licking into his mouth. So hot… Cas was really hot.

And the angel was so aroused… Cas thrust into his hand and back, moaning against Dean’s mouth. Dean squeezed him tighter and it seemed to make Cas’s tongue a little more dominant as it had Dean moaning against the angel’s thick lips. That powerful hand never stopped moving, squeezing him just right and stroking him fast.

Cas pulled away from his mouth, trailing his kisses down his chin and jaw and back down to his neck, sucking what would probably become hickeys into it and licking at the abused skin.

Dean was surprised he didn’t throw his back out at the angle he arched when Cas flicked his left nipple lightly with his thumb.

“F-Fuck!”

“Does it feel good, Dean?”

“K-Kinda…” Actually yes. Yes it felt fucking  _good._ Cas moaned, letting his lips fall to the right nipple again, licking it gently with his tongue as he pumped Dean’s ever hardening cock. Dean only realized he’d stopped moving his own hand when Cas started thrusting into his fist again. He tried to focus, really he did, but that tongue on his very sensitive nipple was making his brain turn to mush.

“Mmm… Just kind of?” Cas licked it a little firmer, making Dean bite his lip so hard it almost bled. Dean fucked up into Cas’s hand as the angel started playing with the cool metal ring that pierced through it, flicking it with his tongue. “Is it better like that, Dean?” Dean tried to bite back his moans but he suspected he was failing miserably. Cas was stroking his cock so fast, and the added sensation to his nipples had him at the edge faster than he ever imagined he’d be.

“Cas…Fuck Cas I-I’m close!” Cas was pumping him hard now, thrusting into Dean’s hand and moaning softly against Dean’s sensitive nipples, trying to give each of them a turn with his tongue. Dean cried out, thrusting up into that hand as Cas stroked him, feeling his balls seizing up to his body as that coil inside of him broke. “Ah! C-Cas!” Cas kissed him then, sucking on Dean’s tongue as he came, rubbing a nipple with his thumb as he stroked him through his orgasm. Dean came in long white lines across their bellies, gasping against Cas’s lips. It was a moment before Dean came down, his vision returning and the glow of a perfect orgasm rising in his chest.

“Hold me tighter, Dean… ” Dean did, snapping out of his reverie and squeezing his hand around Cas’s cock. Cas groaned, pumping in and out of Dean’s fist, panting hotly against the hunter’s lips as he started to come. Dean felt that strong cock throb in his hand, shooting his hot seed all over him. He felt some of it splatter on his nipples and he bit his lip, feeling aftershocks like nobody would believe from the sensation.

 Cas slumped against him, amazingly still mindful of Dean’s sensitive nipples as he came down from his high. Dean stroked his back, taking in the giant mess they both made and tried to will himself to be grossed out. It wasn’t working.

In fact… It was kind of hot.

Dean sighed.

“Leave it to you to turn me gay.” He swiped at a bit of come on arm and glared at it.

“I did nothing of the sort. You still like women.”  Cas said, snuggling into his neck.

“Yes but now at least one male has been added to my sexuality and I don’t know how to handle that.” Cas chuckled, the sound creating a calming effect on the hunter.

“You could just enjoy it. I’m not going anywhere.” Dean snorted.

“Yeah right. You’re always disappearing for days at a time. I get cabin fever, you know.” Cas kissed him—a lingering, soft kiss.

“I’ll spend more time with you, if that’s what you wish.”

“Y-You will?” Dean asked, not sure if he should be hopeful about this or not.

“I just said I would.”

“I mean like… hunts together and no more solo investigating?”

“No more solo investigating. We’ll do things together, now.” Dean couldn’t stop the grin on his face. He played with the hair at the base of Cas’s scalp lazily.

“You can play with my nipple rings whenever you want, Cas.” 


End file.
